1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit for a touch display, especially to a driving circuit capable of enabling a display structure to provide a touch function.
2. Description of the Related Art
General touch screen apparatuses have a touch module stacked on a liquid crystal screen, wherein the liquid crystal screen uses a gate driver integrated circuit and a source driver integrated circuit to drive a liquid crystal display structure, and the touch module uses a touch detection circuit to detect touch events. However, this kind of touch screen apparatuses tends to have larger depths, which can fail to meet the market requirements on lightness and thinness, and can result in higher material cost.
To cope with this issue, one solution is to integrate two layers of same material, one of which comes from a liquid crystal screen and the other of which comes from a touch module, into one layer. However, the depth of a touch screen apparatus reduced by this kind of designs still cannot meet the requirements of some high end products.
Another solution is to integrate a touch function into a liquid crystal display, generally by adding extra electrodes on a thin film transistor layer to form touch capacitors. However, this kind of designs tends to reduce product yield rate and increase manufacturing cost.
Still another solution is to integrate a display driving controller and a touch driving controller into a single chip so as to save space. Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a touch/display architecture using a prior art touch/display integrated controller. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a touch/display integrated controller 100 is connected with a display array 110, a touch array 120, and a central processing unit 130 respectively. The touch/display integrated controller 100 is used to receive display data DIMAGE from the central processing unit 130, and drive the display array 110 to display an image via a gate driving output port G and a source driving output port S; and detect a touch event on the touch array 120 via a set of scan lines X and a set of scan lines Y, and transmit detected touch data DTOUCH to the central processing unit 130. However, this arrangement has limit effect for reducing the depth of a touch screen apparatus.
To solve the foregoing problems, a driving circuit capable of enabling a display structure to provide both a touch function and a display function and thereby facilitate a slim and easy-to-manufacture touch screen apparatus is needed.